Castle Mane-ia/Gallery
Twilight looks for a book Twilight reading a book S4E03.png|Twilight Sparkle is reading too many books again - what else is new? Twilight frustrated S4E03.png|Yeah, reading can drive anypony cuckoo sometimes. Spike cleaning the library S4E03.png|Sure, Spike. Wearing an apron looks very manly these days. Spike shocked S4E03.png|Well, that's the end of that feather duster. Spike 'What's wrong, Twilight' S4E03.png|"What's wrong, Twilight?" Twilight 'I've gone through every book...' S4E03.png|So many books! Not one answer! Twilight levitating a book S4E03.png|Twilight doing what she does best Twilight looking at Spike S04E03.png|U srs? Twilight hovers while reading a book S4E03.png|Twilight Sparkle can fly and do magic at the same time. Tower of books about to fall onto Spike S4E03.png|Book avalanche! Spike burps out a letter from Celestia S4E03.png|You've got mail! Twilight reading a letter S04E03.png|Celestia fire-mails with a hot tip Twilight reading Celestia's letter S4E03.png|"Check out my old digs, you know the ruin in the Everfree Forest!" Twilight and Spike walking into the Everfree Forest S4E03.png|This place looks better without killer vines everywhere! Twilight and Spike walking through the Everfree Forest S4E03.png|It's still spooky though... Twilight and Spike at the old castle S4E03.png|I'd turn back if I were you... Twilight and Spike walking inside the castle S4E03.png|The atrium of the castle Twilight happy S4E03.png|Twilight nerds out! Twilight and Spike sees the library S4E03.png|The castle library Twilight happy 2 S4E03.png|Twilight's reaction Twilight hovering while excited over all the books S4E03.png|Soaring to see the books! Twilight hovering while excited over all the books 2 S4E03.png|So many lovely, lovely books! Spike being scared while walking inside the castle library S4E03.png|Spike isn't so keen... Spike covered in spider webs S4E03.png|He really doesn't like scary places! Spike opened his eyes and see a horse statue S4E03.png|''AAARGH! MONSTER PONY!!!'' Spike sees an alicorn horse statue S4E03.png|No, just a statue Twilight on a pile of books S04E03.png|"Are you kidding?!" Twilight with a big grin S4E03.png|"It's PERFECT!" Spike scared with star spiders around him S4E03.png|Scared Spike The Bee Stare Rainbow Dash with bees S4E3.png|''The Bees!!! The Bees!!!'' Applejack with bees S4E3.png|Ditto... Pinkie 'this is the most daring...' S4E3.png|Bad news in Ponyville - Pinkie Pie is bored! Pinkie Pie sitting with Gummy S4E03.png|She just finds it all so predictable! Applejack and Rainbow Dash covered in bees S4E3.png|"...covered in BEES!" -- Equie Izzard Pinkie Pie "it's exciting!" S4E03.png|Even Gummy isn't excited! Gummy on table S4E3.png|Bees find toothless 'gators to be hollow... Applejack and Rainbow Dash having a stare-off S4E3.png|Neither shall give way! Beekeeper inquiring S4E3.png|Looks like a certain mailpony has another job. And if the credits are to be believed, he also works in construction! Pinkie explaining competition S4E3.png|No, sir! This is a scientific experiment! Beekeeper pony S4E3.png|They're trying for "most daring", you see... Rainbow Dash and Applejack staring S4E03.png|Don't try this at home! Pinkie Pie "last pony to blink wins!" S4E03.png|"Not the bees!" Beekeeper pony needs his bees back S4E03.png|"I'm gonna need my bees back." Rainbow Dash and Applejack beekeeper suit reveal S4E03.png|Bee gone, bees. Applejack "what do we do now?" S4E03.png|It's all so anticlimactic Pinkie Pie tallies the score S4E03.png|"…move the decimal...carry the two…" Pinkie Pie "congratulations!" S4E03.png|Is this the face of a Mare you would trust to figure the odds? Rainbow Dash and Applejack unsatisfied S4E03.png|"How do you know it's a dead heat?" Pinkie Pie score sheet S4E03.png|Um, Pinkie...those aren't numbers. Except maybe in the bottom-left corner...is that a phone number? Applejack and Rainbow Dash in beekeeping suits S4E3.png|Like all before them, Rainbow and AJ have been defeated by Pinkie-ness Gummy dangling from Pinkie's tail S4E03.png|Latch on, Gummy! Pinkie Pie hopping away S4E03.png|"They go bouncy-bouncy, bouncy-bouncy, fun-fun-fun-fun-fun...!" Rainbow and AJ come up another dare S4E03.png|Well, that was a waste of a morning that could have been spent napping! Applejack has an idea S4E03.png|AJ and Rainbow have a plan. Be afraid. Approaching the castle Rarity trots through Everfree Forest S4E03.png|A glamorous lady is trotting through the forest like she owns it. Fluttershy and Angel in Everfree Forest S4E03.png|Angel: Evil master of the yellow pony? Fluttershy and Rarity in the Everfree S4E03.png|Sneaky ponies being sneaky. Fluttershy happy to help S4E03.png|Oh, than I'm glad to help! Castle of the Two Sisters S4E03.png|The old castle in the Everfree Forest. Rarity and Fluttershy crossing bridge S4E03.png|Rarity is at the start of crossing the bridge Rarity despairs about tapestries S4E03.png|Pointing hoof Rarity 'just borrowing them' S4E03.png|It's not stealing if you return it, right? Fluttershy skeptical S4E03.png Rarity ecstatic S4E03.png Fluttershy unsure of Rarity's request S4E03.png Rarity "maybe not the most important thing" S4E03.png Rarity about to sneeze S4E03.png Castle interior S4E03.png|This is where the Elements of Harmony used to be. Fluttershy getting nervous S4E03.png Rarity getting nervous S4E03.png Rarity with muddy hoof S4E03.png|Ah, and all this mud is simply too dirty. Angel hopping inside castle S4E03.png|Angel runs into the castle Fluttershy surprised S4E03.png|Fluttershy, gasping. Fluttershy and Rarity enter castle S4E03.png|Rarity, like a lady takes her time into the castle. Mysterious shadow S4E03.png|In comes the'' Pony of Shadows!'' What lies inside Rarity and Fluttershy in castle S4E03.png Angel getting impatient S4E03.png Fluttershy smothering Angel S4E03.png|Fluttershy is always concerned of her Angel. Fluttershy alone S4E03.png Fluttershy realizing she's alone S4E03.png Twilight and Spike walking through castle S4E03.png|Twilight must've known this was airing during Chanuka. ;) Applejack and Rainbow "here we are" S4E03.png Applejack "when I was just a filly" S4E03.png Applejack "an ancient legend" S4E03.png Luna tapestry behind Applejack S4E03.png Rainbow Dash getting nervous S4E03.png Applejack scaring Rainbow Dash S04E03.png Applejack being dramatic S4E03.png Rainbow Dash "like a ghost?" S4E03.png Applejack reused animation S04E03.png|Look Before You Sleep anyone? Rarity finds large Luna tapestry S4E03.png Rarity gives Fluttershy direction S4E03.png Rarity "maybe from below" S4E03.png Fluttershy losing patience S4E03.png Castle wall rotating S4E03.png Rarity and Angel surprised S4E03.png Rainbow Dash doesn't believe in ghosts S4E03.png Applejack sees tapestry moving S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash scared S4E03.png Shadow on Applejack and Rainbow Dash S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash screaming S04E03.png Shadow appears before RD and AJ S4E03.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack "run!" S4E03.png|See! The bold Pegasus champion! Fearless and bold! Fluttershy pops out from behind tapestry S4E03.png Fluttershy with sprained wing S4E03.png Rarity and Fluttershy "find a smaller one" S4E03.png Rarity tells Fluttershy about the secret door S4E03.png Rarity and Fluttershy walking through castle S4E03.png Rarity and Fluttershy fall through trap door S4E03.png Angel standing on pressure plate S4E03.png Angel pouncing away S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash running S4E3.png Rainbow and AJ "only the most daring pony" S4E03.png Rainbow Dash stops running S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack argue S4E03.png Rainbow Dash dares Applejack S4E03.png Rainbow floats past Applejack S4E03.png Eye in painting follows RD and AJ S4E03.png|This happens to be the same portrait that Rarity added her falsie to in MMMystery on the Friendship Express. The journal / The Hall of Hooves Twilight Sparkle and Spike researching S4E03.png|Twilight has noticed that all the places she visits tends to have this atmosphere Twilight "find anything, Spike?" S4E03.png Spike reading through book S4E03.png Spike surprised by Angel S4E03.png Twilight surprised by Angel S4E03.png|That's a very nice closeup you've got, Angel. Door appears behind bookcase S4E03.png Reading room in library S4E03.png Twilight finds Journal of the Two Sisters S4E03.png Twilight reading and Spike scared S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow in spiral staircase S4E03.png Applejack trots and Rainbow hovers down stairs S4E03.png Applejack angry pout S4E03.png Applejack races down staircase S4E03.png The Hall of Hooves S4E3.png|The Dark Hallway of Disembodied Pony Legs. Rainbow covers face with wings S4E03.png|Dashie being awesomely adorable. Rarity's eyes in the dark S4E03.png|Will the owner of a white mare please turn their eyes off? Rarity's horn glowing S04E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity trapped S4E03.png Fluttershy worried about Angel S4E03.png Rarity "can only imagine" S4E03.png Rarity finds hole in the wall S4E03.png RD and AJ walking through Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Rainbow Dash surprised S4E03.png Rainbow thinks AJ's hoof is around her S4E03.png|You don't need to put your hoof around me. Applejack "I'm over here" S4E03.png|"Ah'm over here." Rainbow Dash sees hoof in the wall S4E03.png|Wait... if you're over there, then who's... Rainbow Dash scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png|GYAAAAAHH!!! Applejack scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack running out of Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Mysterious shadow in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Rarity trembling S4E03.png Rarity "felt something... alive!" S4E03.png Fluttershy hugging Rarity S4E03.png Fluttershy races past Rarity S4E03.png|I felt something...ALIVE! Fluttershy and Rarity spinning in wall S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity freed from trap S4E03.png|Well at least they're out Fluttershy and Rarity in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Rarity skyward scream S4E03.png Fluttershy welling up S4E03.png Secret passages and trapdoors Twilight reads while Angel eats carrots S4E03.png Journal castle drawing S4E03.png|This journal has pictures that have been drawn. Organ to the Outside drawing S4E03.png Twilight "I have no idea!" S4E03.png|"I have no idea." Fluttershy scared and Rarity frustrated S4E03.png Cloaked figure in front of pipe organ S4E03.png Cloaked figure playing pipe organ S4E03.png Applejack galloping scared S4E03.png Rainbow barrels over Applejack S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack hear organ music S4E03.png Rainbow Dash "creepy sound of a haunted pipe organ" S4E03.png Applejack scared "uh... maybe?" S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack frightened S4E03.png Rainbow Dash hugging Applejack S4E3.png Spike hugging pillow S4E03.png Twilight dismisses Spike S4E03.png Spike scared of falling rocks S4E03.png Angel laughing at Spike S4E03.png Fluttershy calls out for Angel S4E03.png Rarity finds something interesting S4E03.png Fluttershy hears Rarity squeal S4E03.png Fluttershy catches up with Rarity S4E03.png Rarity in the throne room S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity find tapestries S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity in the throne room S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow in hall of pony armor S4E03.png Rainbow Dash pokes suit of armor S4E03.png Rainbow Dash scared of armor S4E03.png Rainbow Dash embarrassed grin S4E03.png Applejack walks through hall of armor S4E03.png Worried AJ (eye mid-animation) S4E3.png Pony of Shadows S4E03.png|Erik is that you? Pony of Shadows plays organ note S4E03.png|This organ has way too many black keys. Looking at suits of armor S04E03.png Applejack being spun around S04E03.png Rainbow Dash screaming S4E03.png Rarity levitating tapestry S4E03.png Rarity being spun around S04E03.png Fluttershy alone in the throne room S4E03.png Fluttershy screaming S4E03.png Angel with bowl of carrots S4E03.png|Free refills, eh? How convenient! Applejack leaning on wall S04E03.png Dragon statue S4E03.png Applejack near dragon statue S4E03.png Rarity with messed up mane S4E03.png Rarity gasping S4E3.png|AHHHHH Spike scared and upside-down S4E03.png Panic in the castle Castle of the Two Sisters at nighttime S4E03.png Rarity with leaves and twigs in her mane S4E03.png Rarity "now you look here, castle!" S4E03.png Rarity gallops into the castle S4E03.png Rainbow Dash looking for Applejack S4E03.png Pony armor crashes on Rainbow Dash S4E03.png Rainbow Dash screaming in red background S4E03.png Fluttershy approaching Luna's throne S4E03.png Fluttershy taps Luna's throne S4E03.png Fluttershy screaming in throne room S4E03.png Applejack dizzy derp S4E03.png Applejack mad S04E03.png Applejack peeking in dark corridor S04E03.png Rarity falls flat on her face S4E03.png|How undignified... Rarity picks leaves out of her mane S4E03.png Rarity "by far the most ungrateful" S4E03.png Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png Rarity mad at the castle S4E03.png Fluttershy looking for Angel and Rarity S4E03.png Applejack looking at armor S4E03.png Rainbow Dash flying through castle S4E03.png Rainbow Dash challenges castle S4E03.png Applejack frightened expression S4E03.png Fluttershy frightened expression S4E03.png Rarity frightened expression S4E03.png Ponies screaming S04E03.png Tapestry about to fall on Rarity S04E03.png Fluttershy hiding S04E03.png Fluttershy sees "Angel" shadow S4E03.png Fluttershy hopeful S4E03.png Applejack hitting pillars S04E03.png Fluttershy sees "Angel" crushed by pillar S4E03.png Fluttershy welling up with tears S4E03.png|''"AN-"'' Fluttershy shrieks in horror S4E03.png|''"-GEL!!!!"'' Twilight hearing noises S04E03.png Spike trembling under couch S04E03.png Angel shaking head to Spike S04E03.png Twilight, Spike & Angel looking down S04E03.png Main ponies running S04E03.png Fluttershy trying to lift S04E03.png Applejack panicking S4E03.png Twilight and Spike looking down S04E03.png Rarity crying S04E03.png Fluttershy crying S04E03.png|Would somepony please stop this pony from yelling, "Angel"? Twilight freezes ponies S04E03.png|Everypony FREEZE!!! Applejack "Twilight?" S04E03.png Fluttershy frozen in magic S04E03.png Angel looking at Fluttershy S04E03.png Fluttershy blushing S4E03.png Rainbow talking to Fluttershy S04E03.png|"Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" Rarity under tapestry "she's with me" S4E03.png|"She's with me!" Fluttershy released from magic S4E03.png Rainbow Dash released from magic S4E03.png Twilight talking to her friends S4E03.png Rainbow Dash "you're the Pony of Shadows" S4E03.png Spike "what's the Pony of Shadows?" S4E03.png Twilight "just an old pony's tale" S4E03.png Main ponies shaking S04E03.png|Zoinks! It's the multi-headed pony! The Pony of Shadows revealed Twilight and friends walking through hallway S4E03.png Spike and friends in castle corridor S4E03.png Twilight and friends approach organ chamber S4E03.png The pipe organist S4E03.png|The mysterious pipe organist. Main ponies find the Pony of Shadows S4E03.png Pony of Shadows playing pipe organ S4E03.png Main ponies and Spike scared S4E03.png Twilight approaches Pony of Shadows S4E03.png Pinkie Pie the organist S4E03.png|Who else but Pinkie?! Pinkie Pie "I can totally play the organ" S4E03.png|"Hey, you guys! Did you know I can totally play the organ? Because I didn't!" Main ponies and Spike surprised S4E03.png|How did you even get in here!? Twilight "what'd I tell ya?" S4E03.png Applejack "thought you had to ring the school bell" S4E03.png Pinkie Pie sitting at pipe organ S4E03.png Pinkie ringing bell with her head S04E03.png|Pinkie Bell. Twilight and Rainbow roll their eyes S4E03.png Rarity and Applejack confused S4E03.png Pinkie Pie explains it all S4E03.png Pinkie explains while playing organ S4E03.png|Can you play "Vampire Killer"? Pinkie helping with her friends' "party" S4E03.png Rarity and Applejack looking S04E03.png Pinkie Pie plays an organ note S4E03.png Ponies and Spike blank stare S4E03.png Spike launched into the air S4E03.png Applejack watches Spike go flying S4E03.png Pinkie Pie innocent grin S4E03.png Journal writing Main cast in Celestia's reading room S4E03.png Rarity stitching tapestry S4E03.png Fluttershy and Angel happy S4E03.png Pinkie Pie active imagination S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "it comes back... with cake!" S4E03.png Twilight and Spike reading S4E03.png Rarity "you certainly did that" S4E03.png Rainbow Dash "why weren't you scared?" S4E03.png Twilight pokes blushing Spike S4E03.png Twilight's friends in agreement S4E03.png Twilight's friends in agreement 2 S4E03.png Twilight comes up with an idea S4E03.png Twilight proposes a journal S4E03.png Twilight talking with her friends S4E03.png Rarity "what a splendid idea" S4E03.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack relieved S4E03.png Pinkie Pie pops in the middle S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "most daring pony!" S4E03.png Applejack and RD resume their rivalry S4E03.png Spike dismisses the idea of shadow ponies S4E03.png Castle library S4E3.png Shadow falling over library S4E3.png Shadow on books S4E3.png Shadowy figure S4E03.png|The End... Or is it? Promotional Main characters frightened S4E3.png Category:Season 4 episode galleries